If I Ever Crossed You're Mind
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Kikyo: perfect princess meets Kagome: waitress at a cafe that sings, What happens when the wild child meets a boring brick? Kag/Inu Short. complete an updated.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or songs used.

Chapter 1.

If I Ever Crossed You're Mind.

Authors note: WELL what did you think? Review? Continue? We'll see. (:

Songs used:

Need you now- Lady Antebellum

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kikyo's pov

I sighed as I watched my boyfriend, Inuyasha walk away in secret. My name is Kikyo Victoria Hanna; I'm part of this blood line apparently, because I am a princess. I'm eighteen; I'm just finishing high school, where I met Inuyasha. He was the first person I opened up to, other than my brother, Miroku.

I been dating Inuyasha for three months now, we meet in secret and our whole relationship is a total secret. We didn't want the media or anyone involved, so we meet at night in disguise.

He understands for the most part, though we both wish we could be together in public.

I have straight jet black hair that curls at the tips, it goes to my back. I'm kind of pale but people think it's pretty. I have big hazel eyes, they get dark brown sometimes, and well at least that's what people tell me.

I've been called beautiful so many times it seems like an insult. I have perfect grammar, I have a straight A average, and I'm basically the perfect child.

I only want to be like everyone else, to be able to have a boyfriend and go to the movies. I rule not only my school but I'm next in line for the throne.

Inuyasha wants to take me to a concert tonight; he says it's a band of girls that I would love. I loved anything that wasn't perfect. Him, himself was imperfect, half demon and half human.

I couldn't ask for a better guy right?

He was the best thing I could ask for and that's all that mattered to me. I wanted to tell my parents, I honestly did but I knew they wouldn't allow it.

I grabbed a black coat. I wore jeans and a white shirt. All brands of course.

I walked to the balcony to see Inuyasha wearing a red shirt, black skinny jeans and red shoes. His silver mane was untamed and glowed in the dark. I grinned as he kissed me wordlessly.

"You look beautiful," he smiled.

I tried to resist the urge to roll my eyes but I couldn't help it, he seemed to notice. But he chose not to comment.

"You do too," I giggled, pretending as if nothing happened.

He smiled again.

I hated that I could go on without caring if I hurt him at all. But it was just how I was raised.

There was always some look of sadness in him, I couldn't figure out the feeling but I knew it was there. And it bothered me, but I didn't care enough to voice it.

He slid his strong arm against my waist and in a second we were on the ground.

"I hope you have fun, I got front row tickets," he tried. I hated that he always wanted to impress me. I didn't care for that at all; I only wanted to be with him. And if he was happy, I could pretend.

"We're going to see Paramore at the coffee shop, it was impossible to get tickets. But I got them!"

He went on and on about how great they were, but I figured out I couldn't care less.

"Kikyo, we're here," he announced.

We walked in and saw a girl with short blond hair and blue small eyes. She glared at me, I knew she was jealous.

The place was dark, and a redhead was on stage announcing the band.

Inuyasha took my hand, so I wouldn't get lost. The blond opened her mouth before another girl tapped her shoulder.

The other girl had black wavy hair that went to her back, she had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and on the border between tan and pale skin. She was about my height which wasn't very tall, and she was totally slim. But she did have features such as big boobs, big butt, and full lips.

She wore a black skirt and a white shirt with a red vest. I'm guessing that was the uniform for workers. She smiled at me and winked, I took that as a sign of friendship.

"I'll take this one, Sasha," she nodded.

The blonde nodded back gratefully and ran away.

"I'm Kagome, I'll be your server tonight, do you have a reservation," she asked.

"Yeah, it's under Takahashi," Inuyasha nodded.

She looked around and smiled. The girl was gorgeous, her smile was perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off her, and I didn't know why. She was perfection, I knew I was too, but it pissed me off for some reason. She gave off this glow that I couldn't have.

"You're in the front! You came in time because people kept trying to snag those seats," She beamed.

She was wearing black heels too, I noticed. So she was shorter than me. She looked our age…

STOP! Ugh I need to forget about her and think of Inuyasha, my boyfriend! I need this girl to go away so I can get my thoughts on him.

"Follow me," she nodded.

It was strange because the place was packed; she fit through the tinniest cracks and fit perfectly. Inuyasha went first with me in tow, we had a hard time.

We FINALLY reached the front and Kagome was there with the menus.

She smiled at us again.

"How do you do that?" Inuyasha said in complete awe.

"Lots of practice," she giggled.

Her laugh was cute! This girl was perfect!

"Well enjoy, after the show you can meet up with Haley Williams. She's amazing by the way, Paramore is the best," she said looking at the stage.

"I know right, they're amazing!" Inuyasha jumped.

I couldn't help but feel left out, they went on and on about the band until a red head called her. Kagome nodded and apologized to us, she ran away.

"Alright guys, were going to be off for a while but we'll be right back!" the red head on stage announced.

The crowd cheered.

The lights dimmed on the stage again and music started from nowhere.

Kagome came out through left stage with a mic in hand.

"Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor…"

She walked center stage.

"Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more."

A guy walked out, he had black long braided hair and purple eyes.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

"For me it happens all the time." Kagome sang.

The looked into each other's eyes and sung.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

The guy sung this part, his voice was amazing.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."

Kagome sung.

"For me it happens all the time." The guy said.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." The sung as the music went on.

"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."

They looked at the stage as they sung that line.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Kagome sung.

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." He sung.

"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now, I just need you now." They sung.

Music went on.

"Oh baby I need you now." Kagome finished.

I had tears in my eyes at the end that was a beautiful song. Everyone clapped, and I surprised myself by giving a standing ovation.

Kagome bowed with tear in her eyes. The other man hugged her.

"I hoped you enjoyed, I'm Kagome, and this is my good friend Bankotsu, that our song, Need you now!" She bowed.

"Props to the wonderful Kagome for writing our song and choosing me to sing with her," He said.

They left the stage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or songs used.

Chapter 2

If I Ever Crossed You're Mind.

Authors note: short update. i have a hard time getting to write now. So i hope you understand..

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Kagome's pov

"Great job Kagome!" Sasha congratulated.

I smiled, as I came back to the couple I was serving. They were both beautiful people. He, he loved music, it was clear. Her, she seemed bored with the concept but she was gorgeous. They spotted me quick and smiled.

"So sorry about that, now what would you eat?" i asked.

"I'm Inuyasha, and this is Kikyo, you were amazing up there. She will have spaghetti and i'll have pizza."

I smirked, "Okay, and thanks. I'll be right back." As I left them, I caught a glimpse of Kikyo. She looked angry. As I waited around them, she left. And Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded. I frowned, what happened? They were happy when they came in. I walked to where he was.

"I know i shouldn't ask, but is everything okay?" I questioned.

"What time do you get off," he asked.

"In ten minutes why?"

"Because my girlfriend just dumped me, and I don't want to be all alone," he sighed.

Poor Inuyasha, he seemed so devastated! I knew i should help, so i guess i did. I ran to the kitchen, and Sasha covered for me. Taking off my apron, i met him in the lobby.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here,"

I gulped, what was i getting myself into? I mean i barely knew the guy! I felt so bad though, i never have been dumped. But i knew Kikyo was hurting to as the one who ended their relationship. I knew I could help them so i would. And I wouldn't feel bad about it either.

xxxxx


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the motorcycle.

Chapter 3

If I Ever Crossed You're Mind.

Authors note: I FINALLY updated!

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha's pov

I watched our former waitress climb on my Harley Davidson, And clutched her slim arms around me. She seemed happy, but confused. She was concerned.

"Umm-" she paused.

"Inuyasha,"

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" She gulped.

I smiled; she wasn't scared, just curious.

"To one of my favorite places in the world, its close, and I'll drive you back. Don't worry."

She nodded.

We came to a spot and she grinned.

"Why a shrine?" she asked.

"I Like the God tree here, it calms me. I know it's weird but I can't help but love it," I shrugged.

She smiled, "You don't need to explain yourself, but you know what the weird part is?"

She looked so giddy, and I gave her a questioning glance.

"I live here," she smiled.

My eyes widened, I been coming to this place for years but I never saw anyone here.

"You're a Miko." I stated.

She laughed, and nodded.

"No wonder you looked so familiar! You probably don't recognize me out of my robes, and cut hair. My mother used to tell me to play with the demon out in the tree. But I never took her seriously, I thought she was joking. But whoa, do you want to come in, she'd love to see the guy who kept her entertained over the years."

I remembered her mom; I had many conversations and meals while the family was away. The last time i saw her was about six months ago, when I started dating Kikyo. Kagome's mom told me to go for it, and tell her about Kikyo. I guess I forgot what things were like without Kikyo... I never really had a family. My mom died when i was younger and my father was traveling all over the world with business as usual. And Sesshomaru, that ass wipe didn't care for a half breed bastard like me.

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Kagome babbling about something with rosy cheeks. She was blushing...

"So, you don't have to come in, but I thought you might-"

"Kagome, I'd love to see your mother again. Thank you," I laughed.

She was too cute. She blushed again and lead my up the shrine steps. God i forgot how many stairs there were... no wonder Kagome was in great shape. Wait what did i just say-well she had a great body. No I can't think about some girl like that, she's being nice and that's it.

We stumbled into their living room and on the couch herself sat Ms. Higurashi. She looked the same as last time I saw her. I could see where Kagome got her looks and her kind persona.

"Oh my God, Inuyasha, it's you!" The older woman ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hi," I smiled like an idiot.

"Kagome, how did you meet him? You've gotten so handsome, since i last saw you! How did it go with that girl? Have a seat, Kagome make him some tea!" She bounced.

"Mom, I just met him at work," Kagome rolled her eyes while walking into the kitchen.

"Ms. Higurashi,"

"Kai," she interrupted.

"Kai, I haven't seen you in ages, and you don't look a day older. I missed you dearly and I have much to tell you. Kikyo and I got really serious. and tonight we went to Kagome's job. We got into another argument and well-we broke up. So that wonderful, kind daughter of yours offered to stay with me. I didn't know it was THE Kagome you always talked about, but I came here because it relaxes me. And she's you're FAMOUS Kagome, and like you, she invites me inside. It's uncanny how much she's like you Kai."

Kai smiled, "I always knew you'd like her. But i warn you, she's not THAT nice, she's a little stubborn and have a short temper. I'm amazed Inuyasha. I truly am."

Kagome walked in with three cups of tea, and so the night went on with talking and reminiscing memories...

xxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the motorcycle.

Chapter 4

If I Ever Crossed You're Mind.

Authors note: So here is the new update.

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha's pov

Kagome sat alone; it's been nights since she met me and Kikyo. I felt kind of creepy just watching her, but she was pretty amazing.

That song she sang was really good. My dad is a producer, maybe I could help her? I mean she deserved it and she had talent. Alright, I was going to talk to her.

"Kagome!" I called out.

She seemed scared but then realized it was me, what a cute spazz.

"Oh Inuyasha, you scared me." She laughed.

I grinned, "Kagome, did you really write that song by yourself? You know the one from the other night?"

She nodded.

"Well, my father is Inutashio Takahashi, founder of Takahashi records, and sometimes I scout for him."

"Wait, what are you saying?" she looked surprised.

I smiled, "well I was thinking of taking you home to meet dad."

She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god, No way!"

I nodded. She suddenly hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" she beamed.

I grinned, "One condition,"

She nodded.

"Forget pretty boy, and let me sing with you,"

She agreed.

Xxxxxx

Kagome wore a light blue summer dress and flip flops. I decided to take her to my house.

"Nerves," I questioned.

Quietly she nodded, she looked terrified.

"What if he doesn't like it?" she sighed in defeat.

"Kagome, he hasn't heard you yet, just give it a chance."

I took her hand in mine reassuringly. It's funny how Kikyo never crossed my mind when I was around Kagome. Kagome always had my full attention.

She blushed at the contact of our skin.

Soon enough I made it home with Kagome in tow. I showed her the mansion, and she was pretty much amazed like most people are when they come home.

My father was in the basement where we had a small recording studio.

"Dad! I have someone you should meet," We entered the studio.

"My, what a pretty lady, is this you new girlfriend?" he teased.

Kagome turned ten shades redder.

"I'm just Inuyasha's friend. Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome," she shook his hand.

Her hand was so tiny compared to my dad's. It was cute.

"Dad, I believe I just brought home your next big hit." I started.

He looked Kagome over silently.

"Get her in the studio." He smiled.

I lead her in and she shyly smiled at me. My dad looked surprised when I stayed in there.

"Inuyasha, why are you still there?" he questioned.

He has been trying to get me to sing since I could remember. I had a great voice, just not the passion for singing. I loved music, don't get me wrong. I just felt if I got into it, I wouldn't love it as much.

"We're singing a duet," I rolled my eyes.

He beamed, "Now I'm really interested, I like this one son."

Xxxxxxxx

After we sang the song, my dad just stared. Slowly, he walked into the studio. Kagome took my hand, squeezing it. I gave her a squeeze back.

"Well, Kagome, Inuyasha. When do you want to start recording?" He smirked.

Kagome opened her mouth in surprise and hugged me.

"Any time you'd like!" she ran up to my dad and hugged him too. That day, my father signed Kagome and I to the company.

Return


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the songs used.

Chapter 5

If I Ever Crossed You're Mind.

Authors note: That's the end! I honestly just wanted to put it away. So I'm sorry if you wanted more.

Songs used:

Oh Darling- Plug in Stereo

Need you now- Lady Antebellum

XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX

Inuyasha's pov

Kagome sighed, finally, almost the end our concert. It's been five years since we got signed, two since we got married, and three since I last saw Kikyo. I fell hard for Kagome, we dated weeks after 'Need You Now' got number one hit on the billboards. Everyone wanted us to date and we eventually gave in to it. When we dated we found more than an attraction.

I realized I loved her on our fourth month together. And I asked her to marry me four years ago. It went along fast. But I'm glad. I was a happily, in love, married, singer. What more could I ask for?

Kikyo to this day hasn't crossed my mind. But I realized that she made me grow to be the person I am, and I'm thankful. She's engaged to some lord now. She could never go against her parent's will. She was pregnant to; I heard it was going to be a boy.

Kagome smiled in to the mic, "Alright, sing along if you know the song, baby," she looked at me, "I had an amazing time writing this with you."

The crowed screamed in unison. The song was 'Oh Darling'. We wrote it together on a drunk Thursday and made crazy love after it. It was an amazing memory for us both

I started, "You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks . And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook. So give it a chance according to your plans. I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand."

The back round music played and I kissed Kagome sweetly.

"You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute and I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to. So just take a chance, try to hold my hand." She sang, I took her hand into mine, and she looked at me. "I swear I'd never let go just let me know if you'd be my man."

We intertwined our arms, so she was holding her mic for me to sing, and I held mine for her. With our free hands, we held each other.

"I really want to come out and tell you. Oh darling, I love you so" I sang.

"if you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no." she continued.

"Oh darling, just take a chance please." I grinned.

"So we can stay together till hell starts freeze" She smiled.

"You seem quite right for a boy like me," I started.

"And I wanna know would you treat me well, would you treat me like a queen?" she looked down at her wedding ring. It was a huge black diamond rock. Why black, cause Kagome was different.

"Cause I'd like to show you and make you see…" I continued.

That although we're different types, we were meant to be." We sang together.

"I really want to come out and tell you, oh darling, I love you so." I sang.

"If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no," Her voice filled the arena.

"Oh darling, just take a chance please" I tried not to laugh.

"So we can stay together till hell starts freeze" she grinned.

"So I gotta ask you, I can't be afraid. I gotta take a chance at love so what do you say?" I sang out.

"Oh darling, I love you so"

"If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no"

"Oh darling, just take a chance please"

"So we can stay together till hell starts freeze"

"Oh darling, I love you so"

"If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no"

"Oh darling, just take a chance please"

"So we can stay together till hell starts freeze" she finished.

Finally the song was over, only one more till the concert was finished.

"Alright, this is a son Kagome wrote a while back; it was our first song actually. And I like to sing it as the last song to ever concert, so here we go."

"Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor…"

She walked center stage. Her white gown dragged gracefully on the floor as she walked.

"Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind?"

I sighed into the mic, staring at her.

"For me it happens all the time."

Kagome held her right hand out. It was a trait of hers when she got really into a song. We stared into each other's eyes.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now."

The crowed clapped, for some reason.

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before."

I took her hand and looked out to the crowed. It was rare I actually paid attention to the crowed. Usually, every song I'd look at my wife. She was completely beautiful.

"And I wonder if I ever cross your mind."

Kagome sung.

"For me it happens all the time."

I continued.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now." We sang as the music went on.

"Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all."

We both closed our eye and sang in unison.

"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now." Kagome sung.

"And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now." I sung.

"And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now, I just need you now."

Music went on.

"Oh baby I need you now." Kagome finished.

The crowd cheered for what seemed like forever. I didn't care, they gave me this natural emotional high when I was on stage. I loved it. I thank Kagome for allowing me to be here with her all the time. She kissed me passionately.

"Inuyasha, I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too Kagome," I grinned.

"Guess what?"

"What?" I questioned.

"I really do need you now baby, I'm pregnant." She smirked.

Shock covered my face, followed by happiness, so that was the only thing missing from my life right now.

"Are you okay?" she asked, doubt in her eyes.

"I can't believe it," I took the mic to my lips, "Everyone, I'm going to be a father!"

The crowd cheered more.

"Don't go too far away Inuyasha, I need you now." Kagome whispered.

I smiled, "I'm always going to be there for you baby."

I kissed her, and the night ended lovely.

.xxxx


End file.
